Family Forever
by eltigre221
Summary: He's lost two families already, he won't lose this one. His past is shrouded in mystery, pain, and lies, but he won't let it stop him from protecting his newest family. Join Orion Pax, AKA Optimus Prime, as he battles against all odd to keep his family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic that came to me, a while back, it might be good, but it might not, all depends. This will be an on/off project too, since I've got so many fics to do. Well enjoy the prelude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

**Hard Life**

* * *

><p>It's been so many stellar cycles since he saw them last, so many stellar cycles since he's heard their laughs, seen their smiling faces, and felt their warm embraces. It feels as if it were a lifetime ago, yet, even as time went on, and everything changes, he still missed them to this day. They were his first family, but they would not be his last.<p>

Only ten thousand stellar cycles after they were gone, did he enter into the Autobot Academy, and then his next journey began. He made two great friends; they became a brother and a sister to him. They did almost everything together, studied, had fun, and even just enjoyed the simple things. They were his second family, if only for a brief time. However, as that brief amount of time continued, his brother wanted to bond to the sister, sadly though he lost his sister in an accident, and his brother blamed him for the loss of her life.

It was on that day, did he lose his second family. However, on the day of his trial, his brother placed all of the blame on him, even when it was his idea they went to that planet. It hurt him at the time, and even after a thousand stellar cycles, the pain is still there from his brother's betrayal.

However, only a short time after his sister's death, about three cycles, did his surrogate father give him a second chance. It wasn't glamorous, and he was glad it wasn't. He was given the title of Prime, and put in charge of what he thinks of now as his third family. They were a broken down space bridge repair crew, all males. They were only a group of five, until they met a ninjabot who was meditating near one of the Space Bridges they had to fix up.

The ninjabot had complained a little about not getting his way, and being confused about the path he was on. The Prime understood, about the path you choose being more twisted than you first imagined. So he offered for him to join their crew, if only for a little while. The ninjabot had accepted, and in time became part of their team, their family, as the Prime sometimes thought.

Their lives weren't perfect, glamorous, or very fulfilling, but the young Prime liked it sometimes, and at others. He'd miss the days of his first family, and prayed to Primus that he'd one day get over the loss of his first family and be able to move on completely.

His name, is Optimus Prime, and is the sole survivor of his entire family, thanks to both the Decepticons, and the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, if you like, then please review or fav, it's all up to you, until a new chapter, I will write what I can, and I will also try to update as many of my fics as I can, since I have too many to work on at once, many will be on HIATUS until I get off my sorry aft to write more.<strong> **And until then, later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Voice**

Many stellar-cycles after Optimus Prime and his team met the ninjabot; they continued doing their job. Fixing, and maintaining Space Bridges. It wasn't a glamorous life, but Optimus liked it, and since he had a few minutes to himself, before he'd have to go and help the others with the work. He decided to watch some old history vids. Most were completely false, but some had actual useful information on them.

Although, Optimus decided to watch one of his favorites, it was about an old battle that had taken place during the tail-end of the war. The battle had taken place just a few megaklicks away from the great city if Iacon. Ironically enough, when this battle took place, it was….

"What a load of scrap metal." Suddenly the medic and engineer of Optimus' team, Ratchet, unknowingly snapping the young Prime out of his thoughts. Ratchet was a veteran of the Great War, and saw some great action from that time period. However, he also saw many lives being lost as well.

"Why do you waste your time watching those old history vids anyways?" He asked.

Optimus mentally sighed, before giving his "true" answer. "All the great Autobot leaders learn from the past." That was never really the reason why he liked to watch the history vids. They were just some of the few things that connected him to his past.

"Look around Prime, the Great War's ended centuries ago." Ratchet replied, used to the half-assed answer Optimus would give him. The old war-vet medic never questioned why Optimus would always give him a halfhearted answer, but everyone was entitled to have their own secrets.

"But you were there Ratchet, you saw some action." Optimus stated, and then asked the same question he always asked the old medic. "What were the Decepticons really like?"

Optimus never really needed to ask that question, but sometimes he wonders if they're as bad as those who… "Trust me kid, you don't wanna know." The old medic stated, before pointing over his shoulder at something going on outside the _Orion_. "Besides, looks like the young bots could use a hand."

"BUMBLEBEE, my wreaking ball's stuck again!" A large mech shouted from his dangling from where his wrecking ball was jammed into the rocks.

Optimus just shook his head, and sighed. Honestly, he felt sometimes he was just living in a rut nowadays. Yet as he and Ratchet walked towards the cargo bay doors. "Hey Ratchet, you ever get the feeling you were programed for more than just, repairing space bridges?" Optimus never really asked this question, it was something that crossed the seemingly young bot's processor now and again, however this was the first time he's ever mentioned it.

Ratchet just smiled and replied, "I've got a diagnostics program that can delete that feeling like a bad linnacode." Optimus kept his face neutral after hearing that comment, however he did smile internally, since he did find it a bit interesting that Ratchet had something like that.

Yet soon Optimus opened the cargo bay doors, he and Ratchet both transformed, and made their way towards the rest of their team. He smiled as he saw Bumblebee, a yellow and black minibot helping his larger friend Bulkhead. He is a green and black Space Bridge engineer, who grew up on an Energon Farm.

Optimus smiled when he and Ratchet made it towards the two; however, he soon masked his emotions, once he saw the two lying on the ground, and transformed along with Ratchet back into his robotic mode, as a human would say. "Alright, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I think the technical term is, 'bunch of big honking rocks jamming spacebridge.'" Bumblebee stated to his commanding officer.

"You know what I don't get," Bulkhead began, while retracting his Wreaking Ball. "Why would anyone want to trans port to this All Spark forsaken sector anyway?"

"That's not the point Bulkhead," The Prime told his companion while walking towards one of the rocks, took out his battle axe, and charged it up. "We have a job to do here, and not task is insurmountable without the right tools, and a little team work."

Optimus usually praised teamwork, since literally if you work side by side with someone long enough, you'll become amazing in battle together. Or well, he thinks so from time to time. He continued talking to his team, until he realized that Prowl, the gold and black ninjabot was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, wait a second, where is Prowl." Optimus and the others had stopped in their work to wonder where the ninjabot was, when a golden shuriken came out from behind the Prime, nearly taking his arm off, but effectively destroying the bolder he was working on smashing.

"Just have to aim for the weak spots." Prowl told Prime in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah, you might wanna give us a little warning next time." Optimus told the annoying ninjabot, while keeping his temper in check.

Once the shuriken was back in his hands, Prowl just responded, "That would just mess up my time."

Optimus was annoyed at that, sometimes he thought Prowl would be a good comrade, a friend even, but most of the time, Prowl just did things his own way and never asked for help. Walking over towards a rock, Optimus smiled as he heard Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead talking.

"Young bots, can't live with them, can't melt them down for spare parts." Ratchet murmured.

"Why's he so grumpy all the time?" Bulkhead asked in a whisper to his best friend.

"You'd be grouchy too if you had one servo in the scrap heap." Bee murmured back to his friend, only to get a slap to the helm for his troubles from Ratchet.

"I may have one servo in the scrap heap, but I can still hear." Ratchet shouted at the yellow minibot.

Sighing mentally, Optimus prepared himself to do another textbook academy lecture. He hated hearing these stupid speeches in the academy, so it always seemed like a fitting punishment to his team, and it also boosted their moral whenever they were feeling down, however, today was punishment. Yet as Optimus neared the end of his lecture, all of a sudden the Space Bridge snapped on, and the force of its sudden activation, sent an explosion resounding around the small team of five.

The explosion cause Bumblebee and the others minus Prowl to be blown backwards, but it also activated something deep inside Optimus, something he's been keeping under wraps for a very long time. As the Prime went into action, he put up his battle mask, and shot his grappling hook out. It latched onto a large floating asteroid, using his momentum; he swung down to pick up Bumblebee and got him out of the way of the flying rocks.

As he landed in front of Ratchet, Optimus activated the booster on his axe, and smashed a large boulder that would have just about crushed Ratchet. Then he used the thruster on his axe to fly up and grab Prowl, after grabbing the ninja bot, he shot his arm back a fired out a net to grab the rocks that were flying at Bulkhead.

Once he landed, Optimus ran, and using the extending end of his axe, pole-vaulted himself towards the Space Bridge. He wouldn't be able to get close enough on foot, so he shot his grappler at the bridge's controls, and ended up shutting off the machine without any further incidents.

The nano-click everything settled down, Optimus put away his axe, and heard Prowl comment, "Impressive." As he said this, he pushed Bulkhead's dropped jaw back into place.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" Bulkhead asked his commanding officer.

Optimus just frowned as he retracted his battle mask. "I trained at the Autobot academy."

Ratchet finished up fixing Bumblebee, and looked up at the young Prime. "So how'd an Academy bot end up on a broken down maintenance crew?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be leading the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?" Bee asked, agreeing with Ratchet.

Optimus just remained silent, doing his best to try and keep those old memories from surfacing. When all of a sudden he saw a bright blue light flashing by, and heard a strange sound. It was almost like a small voice calling out to him. 'Optimus…Optimus…'

Walked towards the glowing rocks, Optimus pulled back the two rocks in front of the boulder, upon removing them; the voice was now louder to the Prime. 'Optimus…please…free…free me from this prison.' Optimus took out his axe, and ignoring the words of his teammates, he thrust his axe downwards at the large boulder and freed whatever was inside it, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's the first chapter, hope it's good, and till next one, later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, here's a new chapter for this fanfic, to any who read it, I won't be updating for a while, I've got college classes to take care of, and until a break, I won't be writing much, but I will try to get some chapters out for all of you patient readers, just relax and I'll write when I can, now enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Fight for the All Spark**

* * *

><p>After Optimus had sliced the rock in half, he and the others were washed in a bright blue light. Looking down, they awe saw a glowing containment unit, containing what, they didn't know, but every Autobot there, knew that they couldn't leave this thing here. We'll all but one that is.<p>

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should take it back to the ship so the docbot can check it out." Bumblebee suggested and tried to grab the container, but Ratchet's voice stopped him.

"Leave it!" Ratchet shouted, "Or better still throw it back through the Space Bridge, this thing isn't meant to be found."

Optimus frowned, worried about what Ratchet was talking about, "What's got you so spooked all of a sudden Ratchet?"

Just after the young Prime voices his concern, his Autobot insignia started flashing, "Wheeljack to Optimus Prime, Wheeljack to Optimus Prime."

"What is it Wheeljack?" Optimus asked; worried about what was making the retired inventor so scared.

"We've got an incoming Decepticon Warship, from what Tellatran-1 says, we've got about twenty klicks before they arrive." Wheeljack replied, his head fins lighting up with worry as he watched the Decepticons getting closer on the screen. Wheeljack is a veteran of the old war, same as Ratchet, but he's an inventor, sadly though nine times out of ten his inventions explode on him, and he naturally blows up spontaneously from time to time as well. Seriously, one time he was just drinking Energon, and he just up and exploded. However, Wheeljack had been put on this maintenance team after the war, since his skills as an inventor were no longer needed on Cybertron.

"The Decepticons," Bumblebee asked, confused. "That must be a mistake, weren't the Decepticons destroyed centuries ago?"

"Defeated, not destroyed kid, and we're not waiting around for them to come and find us." Ratchet corrected and transformed. After doing so, he soon snapped at the others just standing around. "What are you bots waiting for? An invitation! Load it up, pronto!" Optimus and Bumblebee grabbed the container and loaded up and inside Ratchet.

"Wait Ratchet, we don't even know what this thing is." Prowl voiced from the side, unsure about all of this for some reason.

"There's no time, now let's move it!" Ratchet yelled, trying to get out of the area as fast as he could. While the others were following along with him, as they got onto the ship, Wheeljack started flying the ship away from the Space Bridge, but more accurately the Decepticons.

Once they were in the cargo bay, Bumblebee and Bulkhead unloaded the glowing container, Ratchet started talking again to Optimus. "You're the history buff Prime; ever hear of the All Spark?"

"Yeah, greatest source of power in the universe, gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." Optimus replied, while thinking in his head, about the history his sire told him about how the All Spark is one of the only connections they still had to their god Primus. Optimus wasn't sure if his sire was correct or not, but at times he wondered if it was true.

"Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead stated, and he wasn't lying, just about every single Cybertronian knew the story of their long lost All Spark.

"Yeah, well here's another one," Ratchet began as he changed back into his bi-pedal mode. "The only way we were able to win the Great Wars all those centuries ago, was by keeping the All Spark out of Decepticon hands. So it was sent through a Space Bridge, flung to some far off corner of the Galaxy where no one would ever find it."

"So you're saying we found the All Spark, _the real All Spark_?" Bumblebee asked in disbelief.

"No," Ratchet stated, "I'm saying, it found us."

"Prime, Tellatran-1 just confirmed that Decepticons are in the area, we'd better get moving before they catch up to us." Wheeljack yelled over the com. His head fins still lighting up with worry, and soon breathed a sigh of relief from behind his face mask, as the others entered into the hull of the ship.

"It's following us." Wheeljack stated as he watched the radar.

"You wanted to see action kid, be careful what you wish for." Ratchet told the Prime after they'd been running from the 'Cons for about three klicks.

"Uh hello, we're a repair crew; please tell me you're not actually thinking about taking on Decepticons?" Bumblebee asked, very scared of what might happen.

"Not without back up," Optimus told Bumblebee. "Patch me through to Cybertron Command Headquarters."

"Wow, when you want backup you head straight to the top." Bulkhead told the Prime, impressed. Optimus just smiled back at his friend.

Just then, the face of the last Autobot Optimus ever wanted to see was staring right at him. It was Sentinel Prime, his old friend, and a bot he once thought of as brother. "Optimus Prime," the annoying blue and orange mech began. "You mean they still allow you to command other Autobots."

"Don't start Sentinel; just patch me though to Ultra Magnus." Optimus said.

"Now how could a third rate rock buster possibly merit the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?" Sentinel asked sarcastically.

Optimus just glared and stated, "Display cargo hold visual." Wheeljack did as such, and up on the screen, was now the glowing container of the All Spark, something even Sentinel knew was important.

Upon seeing the All Spark, Sentinel's optic's widened, "I'll put you through right away."

Optimus and Ratchet glanced at each other and smiled at how they were able to shut Sentinel up, and the look on his face was an added bonus as well. Staring back at the screen, "Ultra Magnus here Optimus, we're tracking your Decepticon signal, probably just a lost scout ship." As Ultra Magnus said this, Optimus was glancing at the screen to his right, and from the looks of it, this was no scout ship. "Ever since we drove them off Cybertron, the Cons have been wandering the periphery. They'd never be so foolish as to invade Autobot space; however I'm sending a strike force to intercept if necessary. Meanwhile you and your Autobots just sit tight, and Prime don't try to be a hero, it's not in your programming."

Optimus kept his face passive for a moment after those last words from Ultra Magnus. "Decepticons closing in fast," Wheeljack told Optimus.

"Then we head a course for the nearest Space Bridge." Optimus told his crew.

"But Ultra Magnus told us to sit tight." Bulkhead told his commander.

"Will all due respect, Ultra Magnus isn't carrying the All Spark." Optimus told the young bot in a calm tone. "For now, we head to the nearest Space Bridge, shot any debris in our way, and try to avoid the Decepticons for as long as we can."

"Why shouldn't we just blast them?" Bumblebee asked as Optimus began to turn their ship around.

"Because Megatron has been searching for the All Spark for over a million stellar cycles," Optimus explained. "And I highly doubt that this ship that's coming after us is a scout ship, it's more likely than not the _Nemesis_, Megatron's command ship."

As Prowl made a bet with Optimus about his theory, they soon faced the Decepticon command ship, the Nemesis, how Optimus knew that it would be the command ship, was beyond everyone's comprehension, but soon enough they had to try and avoid fire from the enemy ship, while making it to the Space Bridge. They were hit and yet were lucky enough to still stay on a rough course. As they attempted to outrun the warship, out of the menacing purple vessel, came a dark grey and red mech, who was none other than Megatron.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>As Megatron flew towards the small vessel, he began to think of the small youngling he found so many million stellar cycles ago. Megatron and the rest of his crew miss the youngling dearly, but he needed to have a good future, even if it meant he had to live with Autobots.<p>

Sighing mentally Megatron was soon atop the ship and was cutting into the hull of the ship; large claws came out from either side of the warlord, when the bomb Starscream had planted upon him blew up. There was immense pain, but the warlord did not cry out, instead he snuck aboard the ship before it could repair itself. He needed to time this right if he was to grab the All Spark.

He watched as the young leader of this small repair crew took over flying the ship, the Decepticon would never admit it aloud, but he was _slightly_ impressed with what the mech before him was doing. Then it happened, the ship was surrounded by a bright blue glow, most likely coming from the All Spark, and shot a large beam of light hitting the Space Bridge, causing it to activate and send them all to Primus knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Once the light subsided, Optimus attempted to stand up and see what happened to his crew. When suddenly a large grey hand grabbed him from behind, and slammed him against a wall. "All Spark, where is it?" Megatron askeddemanded for the location of the long lost relic.

Prowl and Ratchet attempted to help Optimus, but were easily batted away by Megatron.

"I grow impatient." Megatron growled at Optimus, who just glared back, and tried to stay calm. Prowl was pinned under Megatron's foot, Ratchet was attempting to get up, and Wheeljack was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiya, I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The strangely chipper voice of the engineer coming from behind the control panel, and when he noticed the very LARGE and angry Megatron glaring down at him, Wheeljack was just smiled. "I'm not, then I hope you won't mind if I do this." Flipping the artificial gravity switch to off, Wheeljack gave them the advantage now.

"Good thinking 'Jack, now we're on equal footing, so to speak." Ratchet told his friend while magnetizing himself to the ceiling.

Optimus used his axe to anchor himself to one of the walls, while Wheeljack was clinging to the control panel, Prowl was nowhere to be seen, and Megatron shoved his broken arm into the openings in the ceiling.

"Hey, who turned off the oof-" Bumblebee began to say when he was accidently slammed into by Bulkhead.

"Sorry my bad," Bulkhead called out to his smaller friend who ended up colliding with Megatron.

Once Bumblebee hit the infamous Decepticon lord, he hid his fear with a joke. "You know, you're even uglier from this angle."

Megatron's optics narrowed as he brought out his massive sword and was about to begin slicing at the annoying yellow minibot; who was doing his best to dodge the warlord's attacks. Optimus was about to tell everyone to maneuver into an attack position, when Prowl suddenly charged at the Decepticon warlord. Optimus reached forward to stop the possibly insane ninjabot, when his servo passed through Prowl's foot.

Megatron slashed at the hologram dissipating it, unknowingly leaving himself open for attack by the real Prowl, who sliced off the metal Megatron had holding him in place. Optimus was impressed with Prowl, but he was mostly angry at the hot headed ninjabot. As the once Elite Guard mech was about to chastise his teammate, Bulkhead accidentally bumped into him, sending Optimus forward a little, and in front of the hallway opening. Again the Prime was about to say something to his crew when Ratchet called out, "INCOMING!"

As the little mass of debris Ratchet used his magnets to grab, and threw at the Decepticon Warlord, who was accidentally thrown onto the control panel and the ship was now moving at high speeds towards the nearby planet. However due to the sudden force of the ship's movement, everyone was thrown back against the nearby walls, or if you were Optimus and Megatron thrown into the cargo bay where the All Spark was located.

Optimus landed upon his back, and Megatron was soon standing over Optimus with his ped sitting right on his chest. "Where is the All Spark, tell me, and I may just spare your miserable pathetic life Autobot." The warlord told the Elite Guard washout.

"Never Megatron, besides I thought you'd treat the sparkling you helped care for all those stellar cycles ago better than this?" Optimus told him, while nearly smirking as he finished talking.

"What… how do you… it's impossible." Megatron babbled as he tried to understand how this Autobot knew of the little one he had cared for, and then realized, that maybe, just maybe that this was indeed the little one. "Orion Pax, how can this be?"

Optimus smiled, and showed off what was seated on the inside of his upper left arm, it was the one thing the council feared, and what made Optimus different from just about every other 'Prime' on Cybertron. "It's been a long time Meggy." Optimus told the warlord, in a surprisingly deeper voice **(AN Think Peter Cullen's voice, since he does all the great Optimus' voices, so why not for this one too?).**

Megatron smiled softly, thankful no one was nearby to see this, and nodded to Optimus. "That is has Orion, that it has." Megatron was about to move off the little one he used to care for, when they heard Teletran-1 stating a crash was going to happen soon. Looking back at Orion, they both knew what had to be done.

Optimus using his axe sent the flat end of it towards the launch bay doors, sending both towards it as the pressure inside was being released. Once both were there in the hallway door, Optimus looked at Megatron, who was going to have to either jump out of the ship or be pushed.

"Go, I'll be alright," Optimus told his uncle figure, a small Energon tear falling down his face.

Megatron just smiled again, the only one to ever see him smile was the 'young' mech before him, and his brother Galvatron. Then doing something no one will ever be able to say he did, Megatron dove out of the ship, and was somehow able to keep his body cool while entering into the planet's atmosphere.

Upon the massive grey and red Decepticon's landing, he attracted the attention of a nearby local life form. Groaning lightly from his position on the ground, Megatron attempted to get up when there was a bright light shining on him. Turning his help over towards the light, Megatron saw a small organic creature, and somehow it wasn't afraid of him. This night would forever change the life of one Issac Sumdac, and Megatron himself.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Megatron was gone, Optimus shut the cargo bay doors and ran towards the control room. "Warning, planetary impact imminent," Optimus heard Teletran-1 say as he walked into the room.<p>

"Everyone to the stasis pods now," Optimus ordered, with his I won't take no for an answer voice.

As they ran to the pods, Bumblebee looked back worried for his leader. "What about you?"

"Not until I've cleared us of this populated sector." Optimus steered the ship to land in a nearby body of water, once they were safe to crash, Optimus went into his stasis pod.

"Initiating emergency stasis lock," Teletran-1's voice stated while putting all six of the Autobots into stasis until it was time to awake. However none of them knew just how much would change in the short fifty stellar cycles that they would sleep through.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's it till I update again for any fic, later everyone, and please review, they make me smile :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter, enjoy everyone who reads it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Awakening, Meltdown, and Dinobots**

* * *

><p>Fifty years after the Autobots and Megatron crash landed on Earth, so much has changed. Megatron and the human he encountered Issac Sumdac, aka the Professor created a robotic empire of non-sentient machines. Most of them tended to glitch every ten years so then they'd come in for repair or replacement. Megatron and the Professor's partnership created many great things for not only the city of Detroit, but also to everyone on the entire planet.<p>

However, one massive surprise to Megatron and the Professor, was the appearance of a protoform, for when Issac touched it, the protoform scanned him and then Megatron, creating a techno organic child, whom they had named Sari. Issac told Megatron, a few years after Sari's 'birth,' that should anything happen to him; then Megatron would have full custody of Sari and would take care of the little femme. The Decepticon warlord had agreed readily, he's always wanted his own sparkling, and now he has one to watch over.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Later on that day, as the Professor was showing some elementary school kids around one of his factories, Sari was playing with sparkplug, and Megatron was sitting in the Professor's lab, attempting to send out a communication to his brother and said brother's bondmate. Megatron knew that it would be impossible to communicate with his brother without a tachyon transmitter; however it would be easier to send him a message through their sibling bond. No matter how far away his elder brother was, he'd get the message… well he hopes he'll get the message. Megatron hasn't spoken to his brother since he and his mate were attacked years ago during the tail end of the war.<p>

Sighing to himself, Megatron tried to send a message to his brother. _'Brother…'_ He tried, getting no response.

'_Brother…'_ Megatron tried again, a little bit worried when he received no reply, but it wasn't as if anyone was watching him.

'_Oh for the love of everything, you'd better answer me you two bit piece of slag, or I just might not tell you where your sparkling is!'_ Megatron shouted over his sibling bond and was about to disconnect the link, when he heard an enraged shout that will always, though Megatron will never admit it, scare him.

'_WHAT DO YOU JUST CALL ME?'_ An enraged voice, obviously Megatron's brother called back over the line.

'_You heard me, now are you gonna listen or am I going to have to disconnect our bond?'_ Megatron challenged back to his brother.

'_Fine I'll listen, but this better be about Orion Megatron, or else you will face my wrath for lying to me.'_ The enraged voice stated back, anger still the predominant tone in his voice.

Megatron smiled slightly, before continuing. _'Orion is on a planet in a remote quadrant with no Cybertronian life besides me, Orion and his team. I'm sending the coordinates to you, so you know where to come.' _Megatron told his brother.

The other mech was silent for a moment, before he responded. _'Orion has a team of his own? Which Decepticons are working under him?'_

Megatron grew nervous and his brother could feel it over their open sibling bond. _'Ahh, well about that, hehe funny story, well err, Orion is, ahh, Autobot.'_

There was silence, and then the reply was deathly calm, _'What did you just say?'_

'_O-Orion is an Autobot…'_ Megatron said in a tiny voice. No matter what anyone said about him being a fearless leader, or unafraid of anything, Megatron would always be afraid of his elder brother when angry.

There was nothing but silence on the other end, and Megatron had feared his brother had closed off his end of the bond, but that was not the case. After about five more seconds, Megatron's head was being filled with nothing but curses directed at him by his brother, and several other things that should not be written for a T rated story.

Once there was silence, Megatron anxiously asked, _'Are you done?'_

'_Yes, and you'd better give me the coordinates to that planet you're on Megatron or else.'_ The elder mech replied, and Megatron gave his brother the coordinates before losing the connection with him.

Sighing in relief and worry, Megatron hoped that what he just did was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Megatron called his brother, and the defeat of the massive cockroach monster, Prowl was placed upon Optimus' new truck bed, to be treated for his grave wounds, and Bumblebee was bringing a new friend home.<p>

Bumblebee wasn't too sure about bringing a local life into their ship, but he just couldn't say no to her when she gave him that look on her face. As Bumblebee followed his friends back to their ship with Sari in his vehicle mode. The young minibot had no idea that his entire world view would change in only a matter of a human year.

Bumblebee was still in vehicle mode with Sari inside him. The small yellow and black police car was worried for the black and gold motorcycle lying still on the operating table. Sari wanted to see what was going on, and accidentally hit Bumblebee's car horn not only causing him to jump, but everyone else in the room, minus Prowl, to jump as well.

Optimus ordered Bumblebee to turn back into robot mode, and the smaller bot did obey, but not before leaving and throwing Sari down a shoot that lead to the cargo bay of the ship, where the All Spark was.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>After Bumblebee got back, Optimus heard something coming from the cargo bay. He went there and made Bumblebee come with him, since whatever that noise was, it had something to do with the small yellow and black bot. Once entering into the room, Optimus saw a small little organic standing before the All Spark, picking her up from behind, he asked. "How did you get on this ship?"<p>

"It followed me home, can I keep it?" Bumblebee asked behind Optimus.

"Hey I'm not an it; I'm a she." The small brown organic said angry at the yellow bot's comment.

"So I suppose you have an explanation for this," Optimus question, interested in hearing the young bot's explanation.

"Actually I'm narrowing down to my top three." He told the much older bot.

"Prime you need to get up here!" Ratchet yelled at the two over their com-links, causing them to run back to the Medbay with Sari still in Optimus' hand. He'd placed her down on the ground after arriving. "His circuits are going haywire I can't keep him stable."

Just after Ratchet said that, Sari's new key started glowing, it dragged her to the table; once she was close enough Bumblebee put her on said table, and she smiled at his reassuring face. Walking forward until she was close enough Sari put her key into Prowl. An ethereal light soon engulfed the ninja bot, and his previous injuries were soon gone.

"That was quite the cure," Prowl said as he got up, not even hurting in any way at all.

"Can all 'shes' do that?" Bumblebee asked Sari.

"I don't even know how I did that."

"At this point nothing surprises me; I've seen more action in this one solar cycle than I have in my entire Autobot career." Optimus stated, no one but Sari noticing what he said about an "Autobot" career.

"Solar cycle's not over yet," Ratchet said, gaining everyone's attention to the screen where the police were looking for a certain red haired little girl.

"Oh no, I think my dad's looking for me." She told the Autobots, while still curious about what Optimus meant.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>All six of the Autobots made their way up the ramp to the street, Optimus was worried about the human police, yet he still drove up the ramp in his Fire Truck alt. mode. The rest of his team following behind, Bumblebee in his yellow and black 2007 police Camaro alt. mode, Bulkhead as a green and black SWAT car, Wheeljack is a white 2007 race car with red and green highlights, Prowl is a black and gold police motorcycle, and Ratchet is a white and red rescue response vehicle.<p>

Once topside, Sari got out of Ratchet, and reassured him that humans don't usually blow up medical response cars. As Sari explained to her dad that she went _with_ the Autobots, that they did not hurt her, and to not hurt them, things started to get better for the Autobots, well progressively anyways. The first two months on Earth were hard to say the least. Ratchet would always try to nap in '**No Parking**' zones, Bulkhead would walk around whenever he was stuck in traffic; it was a lot easier than waiting. Wheeljack actually spent the first two months helping the police by teaching them how to defuse bombs better, well after making a few of his own that is.

Prowl would spend his time watching the nature around Detroit, Bumblebee spent massive amounts of time with Sari, and Optimus would have questions to ask the small organic girl. One in particular left the mech speechless, for many reasons, and one that the author will not write about. Regardless, after the harsh two months, and an air show to dedicate to the Autobots, with an unexpected arrival of a certain second in command seeker; things went relatively well. If you don't count Bumblebee being knocked unconscious, four humans being taken hostage, the All Spark getting into Starscream's servos, Optimus dying from fighting the seeker, then being brought back by Sari's key and the All Spark, then yeah it all went well.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron was beyond livid when he found out about Starscream not only killing Orion, but also attempting to destroy innocent organics with the Allspark. At least Orion survived, that was the good thing, and now all he needed to worry about was being silent whenever the Professor's child came to visit the laboratory. Today actually was one of those days, Megatron was in recharge, when he heard someone opening up the door to the lab. Feigning recharge, Megatron waited until whoever it was to leave.<p>

"Now, now Sari, you know that no one, including you is allowed into my personal laboratory." The Professor told his daughter.

She just chuckled, "Good morning to you too dad, I brought you some coffee."

"Oh thank you, but I'm not thirsty," just after saying that he began drinking down the coffee until there was nothing left.

"Hmm, when was the last time you ate?" Sari asked while watching her father.

"What is today?" He asked his daughter not even listening to her first question.

"How about we get you some breakfast," Sari suggested, and while her dad refused, his stomach started to growl and she just smiled while dragging her hungry dad off to the kitchen, as he was naming off many different foods, emphasizing just how hungry he was.

Megatron just chuckled as they left, he was about to go into recharge, when a sudden surge of All Spark energy shot into him from the entrance to the laboratory. The energy not only woke the War Lord up, it also healed all of his previous injuries. It surprised him to no end about this, but Megatron kept silent, before deciding to pass the time by messing with the Professor's pocket robot invention. He was able to get them working, and to work as his eyes so he could spy on the Autobots for the night and see how sharp their skills are.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmm odd, I could have sworn I couldn't get these pocket bots to work, I must have fixed them in my sleep, or…" The Professor was musing as he watched his pocket bot walking around on the table. Turning around he calls his daughter from the living room where her teaching was taking place.<p>

"Umm, hi dad," Sari said, looking a bit nervous.

"Sari have you been tinkering with my equipment?" Issac asked his daughter.

"I never tinker with your stuff," she said, just as her tutor bot was walking behind her going crazy, saying how long class would be dismissed for. "Besides I'm gonna be heading to the Autobot's secret base soon for a sleep over."

"And where exactly is this secret base?" Issac asked his daughter, more concerned for safety in where she'll be than anything else. Issac knows that the Autobots will keep her safe.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it," she reasoned back.

"No I suppose not, well I hope you have fun, and be careful Sari." Issac told his little girl, while one of the pocket bots left the room and went into Sari's bag.

"I will dad; I'll talk to you later, okay." Sari said, ending the call, smiling as she was getting ready.

Once the call ended the professor noticed that the pocket bot was missing, "Hmm, I could've sworn I had two of these pocket bots, hmm Megatron did you do something to them?"

Megatron opened his optics and stared down at his small organic friend, "Maybe."

Issac just chuckled, "Well at least you're keeping yourself busy, now I need to figure out how to get some of the other inventions to work."

Megatron just chuckled along with his organic friend, before going back to watching through the pocket bot's optics, along with moving around.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>While this was happening in Sumdac Tower, over in the Autobot's base, an abandoned warehouse, the Autobots were setting up their base. Well five of them were, Prowl was off somewhere admiring nature, while the rest of them were busy setting up shop.<p>

Optimus and Bulkhead were setting up the TV, with Ratchet connecting the cables. Bumblebee and Wheeljack were placing the couch, and mostly they were all talking about those annoying camera bots. Well Ratchet was anyways, he hates those annoying drones following him everywhere, while Bumblebee liked the attention instead. Wheeljack didn't care much for the camera bots, because they don't come near him. After the first ten that did come near him blew up for no good reason, they became more interested in the other Autobots instead.

Optimus wasn't too partial to the little drones, he just ignored them when he needed to, Bulkhead was upset that people only liked him when he broke things, and for Prowl he hates them, preferring to take things slowly than go fast.

Seeing said ninja bot come into the base looking very angry, Optimus sighed and decided it was best to go and console the black and gold motorcycle. Walking up to the room with no roof, Optimus saw Prowl staring at the tree as though it was something magnificent.

"Hey Prowl, gotta nanoclick?" Optimus asked the bot.

"No," was the short and sharp reply.

Optimus looked up at the roof, "You know you could choose a different room, one with a roof."

"I like this room," he told the head of their ragtag team. Not noticing the yellow and black minibot watching them from afar, but Optimus did. "All this organic life, this nature, it refuses to be contained. Such a force of will, but everyone here is blind to it. They all rush to see everything but never sit still long enough to experience what is around them."

Optimus smiled at that, it was true even for their people, minus the organic part mind you, but still the same. Prowl went onto about how he saw two organics earlier, when Bumblebee shot up from under him, scaring one of Prowl's birds away, and commenting on fried circuitry. Optimus just sighed, watching the Ninjabot jump to the roof, and Bee wondering what went wrong.

"Just leave him be Bumblebee, now we need to get ready for when Sari comes over shortly." Optimus told the small scout, before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Sari was soon over at the base, along with a tiny drone in her bag, Wheeljack was curious to the purpose of Sari's sleeping bag, Optimus watched from a little ways away, a small smile on his dermas from watching his men have a good time with their human friend. Not noticing the small bot watching him and the others going about their business.<p>

Sari was explaining about slumber parties, while Optimus just watched his family, and Megatron watched them. Things went well for a while, Sari brought out a game that in Optimus' and Megatron's minds was perfect for training the body in flexibility. There was also the funny happening earlier; Bulkhead tried getting into Sari's sleeping bag, causing Prowl to fall down onto the floor quite comically. Then they were soon going to the ghost stories, everyone was supposed to tell one for fun. Sadly though Prowl left earlier after the game, wanting some quite.

Megatron took his cue to test the Autobots that worked under his nephew he used the bot to wander around and look for some type of controls, when he found the control panel for the conveyer belt. He waited for Sari's story to end, before beginning his test.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Shortly after Sari finished her story, and scaring Bee into lubricating himself, did the factory come alive; it started with the lights going off, the nail gun shooting up the conveyer belt, and a few other things that went off. Sari was left with Ratchet for safety; he was mauled by the nails and a few missiles and forced out of the fight.<p>

Bulkhead used his brute strength to smash most of the machine parts, Wheeljack used one of his inventions that blew up on him, taking out a few machines, and himself. Thankfully he wasn't near the gas/oil tanks so no one would be hurt; except him that is. Sadly Bulkhead was soon caught on the conveyer belt, Prowl came in from his room, not expecting a war zone to be there.

Now though he was one of the two who wasn't captured, Optimus was grabbed by the magnet to keep him from helping his family. The only two not captured yet, was Bumblebee and Prowl. Bee was forced to stay still, while Prowl made his way to the control panel, sadly Megatron saw what he was about to do, and grabbed him with the assembly claws.

He ordered Bumblebee what to do, and the yellow scout was able to get through Megatron's traps, and was fast enough to destroy the panel and everyone was freed from their respective prisons. Now if these were any other Autobots, and his nephew wasn't among them, then he would've gladly ended them, but there's an exception to every rule.

He hid the pocket bot from them in a small crack in the wall, large enough for the bot to enter, but not large enough to hide the spy bot and enjoy the rest of the evening watching everyone enjoy themselves. Not knowing that the problems of the Autobots were just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been about two days since the slumber party and test. Megatron saw that the team under Orion's command was doable, though they were ruff around the edges, they all had great potential. The medic was very well qualified, the inventor very smart, even if the inventions weren't the best, the ninja wasn't much of a concern, but he needs to know when to take orders. The large wrecker looks to be a good and kind sparked mech, but the leader of the Decepticons didn't know if his spark would harden for war. Now the last member, Bumblebee, seemed to be the best choice for reconnaissance, when he learns to stop talking and start to learn some patience.<p>

Now he was watching the Autobots about to watch some TV, Bumblebee nowhere to be seen, and Optimus suggesting they watch some earth shows to learn more about the species. In Megatron's opinion the Internet is a better choice over TV.

Moving on, Bulkhead took his seat on the couch, and put the channel on that had Bumblebee fighting some sort of modified human. Megatron's pocket bot followed the Autobots and noticed that some of Bumblebee's trans-fluid was on the ground and a blonde human in a strange outfit stole it. Megatron had a bad feeling about that, but remained silent. Orion has to learn on his own and not have someone holding his hand to keep him going.

**TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA**

The next day, Optimus and his team had to face an opponent whose acid could melt through their Cybertronian metal and harm the delicate circuitry beneath their protective "skin." Yet they were able to defeat him with the medic's help, a force field to contain him and keep 'Meltdown' from harming anyone else.

Then two days later when Orion and his team went to the robotic zoo and the dinosaurs broke and then Sari fixed them too well. Err, let's just say Megatron won't be going to that island in the middle of Lake Erie anytime soon, but he was proud of Orion to allow the Dinobots to live peacefully on the island and let them have a home to call their own; not knowing that the peace would only last so long.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>After the long night of giving the Dinobots a home; Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead all went back home to the plant and went into a nice recharge, glad that Bumblebee has the morning patrol that day. Optimus went into his berth room, and set his internal clock to tell him when it was time to take his patrol shift.<p>

_In Optimus' Mind_

_The world around the large (for Autobots) blue and red fire truck was a mixture of that of Cybertron and of Earth. The mech walked around and tried to understand what was going on, normally his recharge cycles were plagued with memories of _that_ night, and other horrible events from his past._

_However everything seemed so nice here, as if it was the perfect combination of the homes he has known. Walking around the apparently deserted cross planet, Optimus soon heard the same voice that told him to break the rocks. Following it, he found himself in an unfamiliar place, it was a large room bathed in bright blue light, and everything around him was either white or Allspark blue._

_There was also a large white podium before him, and upon it was a golden case surrounding a deep blue crystal a voice came from it, he couldn't understand it. So walking closer he tried to hear what it was saying, yet the closer he came to the item the more his body would slow down. However the voice continued to grow louder, until finally he understood what it was saying._

'_Protect your family, protect Cybertron, and destroy those who dare to corrupt it.' The voice repeated over and over again, until another one spoke up._

'_Ensure the Allspark never falls and ensure the safety of your home.' The other voice told him repeatedly, this one's voice was strong and kind, while the one from before was gentle and stern. He was confused, but replied all the same._

"_I will protect my family, I will protect Cybertron, I will destroy those who are to corrupt it, I will protect the Allspark, and I will ensure the safety of my home." He told the two voices and the object in front of him suddenly glowed so brightly that he needed to shield his eyes, but he couldn't and his world was soon surrounded by a world of white light._

_In Real World_

Optimus just awoke form his nap, just in time for his shift, he shook his head, wondering what that dream was about and what the object was. However that could wait for another time, until he didn't have to keep his optics open for trouble in the city. Leaving the berth room, Orion Pax/Optimus Prime didn't know that his fate was being put into motion just by those words he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, hope you all liked it, now please review, and until more, later everyone :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Been a while since I've updated my Transformers fics huh. Well here's an update, I'm going to be working on my TF fanfics. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Lockdown and Nanosec**

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the incident with the Dinobots, Optimus and Ratchet were out on the town with Bumblebee, trying to get the old medic to have some more fun. It was a bit of a hassle, since Ratchet doesn't like to go out much, and he hadn't been feeling well lately, it was around the time he'd feel bad before something would happen.<p>

Ratchet was looking in the window of a car supply shop, flabbergasted at all he free spare parts. Optimus wasn't too surprised; he'd look up some info on Earth's internet, and found out that most of the earth vehicles and other electronic devices needed repair of new parts often.

"Criminal, it's just criminal," Ratchet muttered with his face against the glass window.

"It's pretty common here Ratchet," Optimus replied.

"But spare parts on the open market? It's just barbaric," the old medic replied.

"Maybe back home Ratchet, but here all their machines are just drones, that need spare parts more easily accessible to repair them." Optimus explained. He soon sighed however when their young scout came out of the auto shop with a few new upgrades. A new horn, a pair of fuzzy dice, an air freshener, (this made him laugh internally as Bumblebee didn't know what it was), and sadly an attitude towards Ratchet.

"Knock it of kid, we're heading home now," Ratchet stated.

"Whoa, what crawled up your tail pipe? The night is still young, unlike some bots I know." Bumblebee retorted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Bumblebee is right Ratchet, you need to get out more, if not to have a good time. Then just to learn more about earth and find something you like about the planet." Optimus suggested to the old war vet.

"I've just got a funny feeling about tonight is all, old war wounds acting up, usually means trouble is coming." Ratchet told his leader.

"You must've seen a lot of action during the great wars, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen." Optimus offered, knowing what it's like to carry a lot of memories on your back struts from long ago.

"Yes I did, and no I don't want to talk about it." Ratchet grouched out at the red and blue Autobot.

"That's what I'm saying, forget the past, and enjoy the bright light and the big city." Bumblebee said with his arms extended out in emphasis, when suddenly the lights of the city went out. "Okay, enjoy the big city."

Suddenly a red glow from headlights lit up Bumblebee's side, causing him and the other three Autobots to stare at the large green and black muscle car that shot straight at them. They jumped in time to avoid being hit, however Optimus was trembling gently in anger at seeing that particular vehicle.

Giving the order, he and Bumblebee went after the muscle car, Optimus only having one thought on his mind. To capture and kill that particular Cybertronian; as he and Bumblebee chased after the car, it turned around and nearly ran over a couple who were crossing the street.

Optimus was able to keep them safe, and yet for some reason that surprised the Autobot leader was that Ratchet has frozen up beneath the Cybertronian in what appeared to be fear. Bumblebee was able to get him out of the way in time, but that didn't mean Optimus wasn't concerned about the old war medic.

"You two alright," Optimus asked.

"We're fine," Ratchet shouted while shoving Bumblebee off him.

"Fine," Bumblebee said incredulously. "You froze up like a crank case in December."

"I did not freeze up," Ratchet retorted before going to rub his old war wounds again. "Must've been a glitch in my systems."

"What happened out there Ratchet? I've never seen you freeze up like that before," Optimus asked the medic.

"I said I'm fine, I'll do a self-diagnostic when we get back," Ratchet said.

"Speaking of glitches, what was up with the dude in the muscle car?" Bumblebee asked them.

Neither answered his question, but from the look in Optimus' optics he knew that muscle car and he wanted him gone. "For now let's head back to base and figure out where he's gone off to." Optimus told his team, before transforming and started back towards their temporary home.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Once home, Megatron had been watching Prowl and the others look up information about the mysterious 'muscle car.' When he noticed the medic was doing his twentieth self-diagnostic in a row, and his nephew was about to speak to the old medic, moving the tiny pocket bot, or spy bot, towards them to hear the conversation more clearly.<p>

"How many self-diagnostics are you going to run Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"As many as it takes," the medic replied gruffly.

"You know Ratchet; you can tell me what happened. It's never a good idea to bottle up emotional memories for so long." Optimus said, rubbing his right arm gently. "I'm always here to listen, if you ever want to talk about what happened."

"Are you done yet?" The medic asked.

"Apparently I am," Optimus stated. As he walked away, he did whisper one last thing to the medic. "You're not the only one that muscle car has hurt Ratchet. Only I don't plan on letting him hurt anyone I care about again."

Ratchet froze at hearing that, and so did Megatron. Moving the camera out of the way, the warlord though, _'If Lockdown was hired to attack my brother. Then Orion remembers who attacked them. Who had nearly killed my brother and his mate? Then that means a nice and personal chat with the bounty hunter once my brother arrives._' Megatron thought; missing his nephew's speech, about going out to hunt for the bounty hunter whom was causing trouble throughout the city of Detroit.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>As Optimus and his team chased after the bounty hunter, the 'young' Prime was seething with rage. He'd waited millions of stellar cycles for this day, and nothing was going to stop him. As he and his team chased the 'Decepticon' Optimus was getting closer and closer. He wasn't going to let him go, not this time around.<p>

Ratchet had stopped, lost in memoires once more when he and the others lost track of the bounty hunter. Optimus ignored them, knowing that he had to protect his family and his home. "There he is," Optimus shouted.

Soon landing in front of his enemy, "Now that you've finally stopped, it's time to face the music. I'm not letting you get away with killing more innocent Bots, Lockdown." Optimus growled, his voice getting deeper the more he spoke.

Lockdown laughed as he transformed. "I didn't think a third rate Autobot even knew my name."

Optimus snarled, his voice now sounding at its natural pitch. "I never forget the face of an enemy."

"And how am I your enemy?" He asked tauntingly.

"The Massacre of Ion, ring a bell?" Optimus demanded, sending a mental override to the codes that blocked his true weapons.

Lockdown's smirk melted away into something akin to shock. "Impossible," he whispered.

"No so," Optimus grinned. His arm transforming into a blaster and fired it at point blank range. Nailing Lockdown right in the chest, causing the mech to groan in pain, "Hurts doesn't it, that's how I felt when you took them away from me."

"I-I didn't know that they would be there. I-I had my orders to get some Decepticon intelligence bot." Lockdown tried to reason with the angry mech through his pain.

Optimus snarled, "It's because of you I lost my creators. And now I will ensure you never harm another innocent again." Optimus shifted his blaster into a double edge sword ready to shove it into the bounty hunters spark chamber.

Lockdown dove out of the way in time to avoid the sword. Getting back up, he dodged another swing of the deadly blade, and attempted to fire his EMP generator. He couldn't get a shot in, Prime kept jumping out of the way each time. This dance went on for a few minutes, before Lockdown got a lucky shot in. He knocked Optimus out, but not before Ratchet heard and saw everything that had happened.

'_Optimus, who are you?'_ Ratchet though, before everything went dark and Lockdown disappeared with Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Optimus groaned as he awoke in Lockdown's spaceship. Snarling, the Autobot commander looked around for the bounty hunter. He was strapped down on a steel slab, most likely to keep him in place as they traveled.<p>

"Now, now can't have you wandering my ship as we travel." Lockdown stated from the shadows.

Optimus snarled wordlessly. "By the way nice Axe, too bad I can't take your blaster or sword. Can't take encoded weapons. Especially weapons that have been banded since the Great Wars," Lockdown smirked.

Lockdown waved the energy axe soon in Optimus' face, but was shot back by the grappler mods in his arms. Slicing through the cables, Optimus changed his arms to blasters and fired at the bounty hunter. Or he would have, hadn't he been hit by another low level EMP pulse.

"Hmm those grapples of yours are nice as well; guess I'll take them and the axe." Lockdown smirked, turning his red arm into a saw and sliced out the grappler mods.

Shortly after getting his next trophies, he called up his employers, Lugnut and Blitzwing. It took a moment, but soon enough the triple changed answered his call. "I have the Autobot known as Optimus Prime."

"You have Optimus Prime?" Hothead personality asked/demanded. "Hand him over at once, dat Autobot will pay for vhat he did to our leader." Optimus woke up at hearing the voice of one of his old uncles.

"Yeah, speaking of payment, I'm gonna need mine first." Lockdown stated.

"Patience my bounty hunting friend, ju vill not be disappointed vith your upgrades." Icy personality stated coolly. "Provided I am not disappointed vith your results."

"Ooh, ooh, I vant to see him turn into a fire truck, can I? Can I," Random laughingly asked.

Causing Optimus to chuckle in his normal voice, "Some things truly don't change do they Uncle Blitz?"

The triple changer froze on the screen, as if he'd just heard a ghost. "Vho said that?" Hothead demanded.

"I did," Optimus spoke again in his normal deep baritone voice.

"Impossible," the Decepticon whispered. Before he could speak again to the sparkling they had to give away. Lockdown ended the communication by stating, "I'll be bringing Optimus Prime to you within the next solar cycle, be ready with my payment by then."

Going out to deal with Prime's team, the bounty hunter smirked at his captive. "Who would've thought I'd stumble upon the biggest pay day of my entire career." Walking out, Optimus soon grew worried that he wasn't going to be sent to his Decepticon family, but to the hands of the true enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>Shortly after Ratchet freed Optimus from Lockdown's clutches and everyone was repaired. Optimus went into the Medbay. Ratchet had just finished patching up Wheeljack, whom had lost one arm during his fight with Lockdown, but he was going to be fine now.<p>

Walking in, Optimus sat on the berth, and kept his optics to the ground. Not wanting to see the gaze of the old war medic just yet. Ratchet worked silently as he reattached Optimus' grapple mods, and once he was done and the devices were tested.

Ratchet asked, "How ya feeling?"

"Emotionally or physically," Optimus asked his voice sounding the same as what Ratchet knows.

"Both," he replied.

"Physically fine, emotionally is another story. I should've finished him sooner; I shouldn't have let him get the best of me." Optimus muttered, his voice slipping back to that of what it should be.

"How do you know Lockdown, and more importantly why does your voice always deepen when you speak of him?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus said nothing for a moment, before asking his own question. "Will you tell me a part of your past, if I tell you a part of mine?"

Ratchet was quiet for a moment, before nodding. "Sounds fair enough, where do I begin?"

"Why don't you start at how you ran into Lockdown?" Optimus asked.

As Ratchet told his tale from the great war, how he met the intelligence office Arcee. They ran into Lockdown who was after her at the time, and he had to wipe Arcee's memory core. It was the only way to keep the secrets she kept safe and out of Decepticon hands. "So that's how I know Lockdown, and how I got this," Ratchet explained, showing the damage that had been done to his helm. "So, where do you know Lockdown from, and well what about your voice."

Optimus smiled gently. "My voice I will explain another solar cycle, Lockdown however." Optimus soon frowned, "What do you know of the Massacre of Ion?"

Ratchet gasped, "I-impossible, no one survived, there's a reason they called it a massacre."

"It wasn't just a massacre, it was a slaughter, all the refugees there killed. All because the Autobots wanted one Decepticon, Lockdown was there, he killed several of the refugees. Several other bounty hunters attacked as well, attempting to find just one Decepticon who wanted peace." Optimus glared at the ground, small Energon tears falling down his face.

"I was an older sparkling at the time, my parents stayed back to protect the rest of the refugees who were still alive. My carrier told me to run, and hide. I didn't want to, but then the fire started and I knew I had to run, it might've been a war zone outside, but it seemed safer than the slaughter that had been going on inside." More tears were streaking down Optimus' face and his voice was getting deeper and deeper the more he spoke about his past.

"As I ran, I heard the screams of my creators, I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't. I just kept running and running, until finally someone found me. My uncle, my sire's younger brother, he found me amidst some rubble on the battle field. After that, it's too personal to talk about." Optimus finished, Energon tears staining his blue cheeks.

Ratchet was speechless; he assumed that whatever happened between Optimus and Lockdown wouldn't be pretty. But to imagine that the bot before him was the lone survivor of the Massacre of Ion was shocking to say the least. Yet as the Medic bot looked over his leader he couldn't help but feel what he went through, doesn't compare to what happened to Optimus. Reaching out, he placed a calming hand on Optimus' shoulder, trying to sooth the mech's pain.

Optimus was still for a moment, before he soon let out a shuddery sigh, and whispered. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Both smiled gently at the other, before going to bed for now. Optimus' patrol would be during midafternoon the next day, and Ratchet's was the graveyard shift.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>The next three days were horrible to say the least for Optimus. It was easier to use his normal voice around his team, they were curious, but soon began to write it off. Thinking that maybe he is a young bot and his voice is only now changing. However that was the only positive, everything else was negative. Prowl kept distancing himself from most of them, not really bonding with the others.<p>

Bulkhead was having trouble trying to not destroy stuff, but he was trying. Ratchet was a bit more open about some of the things that happened during the war, but not a lot. Wheeljack was blowing himself up constantly, so they had to quadruple reinforce his lab so they don't have to repair it all the time.

Bumblebee, oh Primus, Optimus had the worst processor aches given to him by that mech. However Bumblebee did use his boosters well when they were fighting against Nanosec. That was one of the only positives the little mech did for him. However his punishment was three days straight of graveyard monitor duty along with no Sari for three days.

Optimus sighed as he lay upon his berth. "Sometimes I really hate being a leader." He muttered before closing his optics to take a nice long recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA-TFA<strong>

* * *

><p>As Optimus slept, he didn't know that a familiar face from his Autobot past would soon be coming to Earth. Along with a very loyal Decepticon who would be very eager to see him again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter, please review everyone.<strong>


End file.
